Mike's Encounters
by JackSanchez and TimWinchester
Summary: Mike's first meeting with his work friends or should i say buddies, specifically the dead, belated scary big animataronics.


Mike was trembling in his doots.

Ever since he got into this place, his life has turned down for the worst. First of all, there was nobody else around, no fun, no friends, no nothing at all, nothing, alone. Secondly he was really cold of the fan he cannot turn of in fear of death spikes, and third of all there was some giant big furry guy trying to foof about in the pizza palace. And he was made of metal interior skeleton wires, with big eyes and teeth that will make you shiver in your fear. Thankfully, he became wary that there was cameras to use, upon search into these cameras of his job he had realised that the cameras showed that there was in fact 4 things hanging about.. great. You see he worked at this great food restaurant and he is the security..at night. Thinking about it made him shakes again. Theres these weird guys inside the restaurant who walk around with their lonky legs and robotic pistons. Suddenly Mike heard a noise and looked at his camera machine, there was a furry guy right outside the door! And another and another..but where was the last one? He took away his computer and saw a big FURRY GUY RIGHT THERE, UP FRONT. He braced for impact as he blacked out on fear.

When Mikey woke up, he found that he was sitting on his office chair in his security room. The chair was very comfortable and durability was great. "I never even heard it creak." Mike said out with big louds. Suddenly he realises his chair was tape and Mike was naked! He was also on the stage of the characters for the performance, weird. He closed his eyes and then he realised the grey duct tapes was strewn along his testosterones. Moving caused immense pain and ripping in his skins. Mickey heard with his ears. Big metal noise. Boys sounds. Footsteps behind him and a curtain opening to reveal 4 BIG ANIMALTRONIC GUYS NAKED. Mike was scared as he shaked. His hat fell off with wind sounds accompany. Moving along. He was scared enough he closed his eyes, and thats when the fun started. He felt metal paws on his body ripping off the tape with fast quick motion. Especially in that area of testosterone hurt the most and a low chesty laughter emanated from the purple bunny. Mikes screamed and bear called Freddy punched him in the head his neck goes back. At last duck the girl, Chica left. Mike hoped the others would do the same except another swift punch in the neck and the fox seemingly named Foxy sliced his sack with a hook.

After blacking out yet again, Mike awoke in the security room again in his durable, safe, comfortable and welcoming office chair. The fan was still on and Mike was gonna kick ass one day. Was it a dream and did Mike fall asleep? No. Mike screamed as the purple bunny came into view and Mike remember that in his resume he wrote Schmidt by accident after bad writing extents when his real name was Smith, this reminded him the bunny's name was Bonnie. Bonnie reached down low assumingly to pray to jesus, yet instead grabbed his makeshift cock and touched it onto Mikes cheating stomach. When he realised he missed out he got angry and ripped off the plastic. Bonnie pet Mikes long slender timmy and touched it like a snake. Mike use his work muscles to try to hit Bonnie with. And Bonnie was mad. Suddenly all the trons came into the room with pieces of glass and starting playing a little game of operation on Mike. That is to say Mike liked it in a way that he didn't really arousingly. Crying and trembling with sadness he yelled at the Bonnie and yanked his cock. Bonnie reached down low and jacked off Mink into oblivion until he let go and released his anger and juice onto the rabbits torso along with Freddy. Freddy closed Franks eyes. Mike was still awake watching but fell asleep due to inactivity.

When Mike woke up he was feeling better than ever. Ready to continue working he looked down and saw a skeleton of decay in detach to his body that was his. Blinking again he realised he was looking at his own body and he found his way to the window of the office. He was a cat tron. He didn't know how but he took off the suit and his normal was inside and duct tape still around his testosterones. He left the town after recieving paycheck and vowed to return once a week for entertainment purpose with his old lil friends. 7 years later Mike was diagnosed with rust disease and sent to jail for unlawful testorone.


End file.
